deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
VanossGaming vs H20Delirious
Who Will Win? Vanoss Delirious Tie Better? VanossGaming H20Delirious Same Description Which one of these two best friend Youtubers would win in a fight? Interlude Gogeta: Best Friendship, it is a thing that you should keep from your birth and really is just a good dang thing to have. Zinogre: And Youtubers have a lot of best frinds that they play with. Gogeta: Like Vanoss, the Night Owl. Zinogre: And Delirious, the Batcoon. Gogeta: I am Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Vanoss Gogeta: Evan Fong was born on May 31, 1992, and was thinking about persuing a career in Ice Hockey. Zinogre: He later said fuck it, and decided to go on a full-time Youtube channel. Gogeta: His parents were concerned that he would not be succesful but he was and one of the most popular Youtube channels ever created. Zinogre: In the games he plays he is most of the time an Owl that goes by the name of Night Owl but most people just call the owl Vanoss. Gogeta: For battle this owl does more that just flap at his opponents, he has many skills and abilities to use in battle, for close range combat he uses a machete tha...... Zinogre: THAT IS GREAT FOR CUTTING PEOPLE'S HEAD IS HALF!!! Gogeta: I guess he likes giving splitting headaches. Zinogre: For other weapons he uses a minigun to mow down his enemies and his trademark Bubble Daryl shotgun that is a normal double barrel shotgun... Gogeta: Vanoss is a big fan of throwing C4s, lots and lots of C4s. Zinogre: Vanoss also has a revolver that can send people flying. Gogeta: He is not limited to just those weapons though, he has normal pistols, assault rifles, and rocket launchers. Zinogre: His best weapon may be an SMG that can shoot a grenade destroying anything it its path. Gogeta: He has gained a lot of experience over the years fighting may different types of enemies, like people with guns, zombies, and even pigs. Zinogre: He also has supernatural powers like the ability shockwave, which freezes his oppoenents in place for a few seconds. Gogeta: He can go invisible, create clones of all of his friends that just walk around and do nothing but it makes a nice distraction. Zinogre: He can shrik himself and one of his better abilities is Sodoku, which is suicide bombing tring to take out his opponent with him. Gogeta: This owl can even control electricity, meaing he has good range coverage. Zinogre: You could call it shoc.... I am not going to finish that joke. Gogeta: Vanoss is very stealthy, he can easily sneak around his enemies. Zinogre: This owl is pretty damn tough to, being able to knock out heavily armored guards and can survive jumping out of a helicopter. Gogeta: He can be suprisingly calm but if he is startled he will lose all focus. Zinogre: He always tries to be a leader and that can easily screw him over sometimes. Gogeta: Even though he can survive jumping out a helicopter, a few well-placed bullets can still kill him. Zinogre: This is one owl I would want to send me to Hogwarts. Vanoss: What do you call a magic owl... HOOdini. Delirious Gogeta: Born on May 2,1987, Jonathan Trad was a simple American that loved to play video games. Zinogre: So he decided to make a Youtube Channel and just boomed. Gogeta: His character in his videos is a psyhopathic clown in a blue hoodie wearing a Jason mask. Zinogre: And he will sometimes dress up as a super hero known as Batcoon and lawsuits come around. Gogeta: But his friends like Vanoss just calls him Delirious. Zinogre: Like said before he is a psychopath and loves to kill or hurt things, he finds pleasure even when he is hurt to an extent. Gogeta: He has weapons fo' days like a baseball bat that he like to bash people over the head with it. Zinogre: Remember, 1 swing to the head with a baseball bat could easily kill someone. Gogeta: He loves his destruction, he has rocket launchers, grenade launchers, grenades, and pipe bombs. Zinogre: He packs an assault rifle, sniper rifle, and a sub machine gun. Gogeta: This clown has a shotgun that is used for killing props. Zinogre: Don't doubt this guy for a second because this guy is damn tough, he easily throw someone over 30 feet in the air. Gogeta: He is able to shoot the Kamehameha, which would mean that he knows how to project his ki energy to huurt his opponents. Zinogre: Apparently this guy is a vizard because he can put on his mask like a vizard. Gogeta: The best thing he has going for him is his great durabilty. Zinogre: He can tank a shot from Saitama and got sent through a mountain, AND SURVIVED! Gogeta: He too has access to shockwave, invisibility, multiplicaition, and sodoku. Zinogre: The only thing keeping this clown down is that he is very reckless, even challenging Saitama to a fight. Gogeta: And he is not the smartest in the world either, hell he is pretty dumb. Zinogre: This is one clown I do not want having a party with my kids. Delirious: I am king Delirious. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the comabatents are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Battle (This battle will be taking place in a random city) Delirious: We may have some good shit on TV today. (Delirious turns on the TV and starts flipping through channels) BasicallyIdoWork: Come on down to the Olive Garden to get your fr... Delirious: Nope. (He changes the channel) Wildcat: Okay fuckers, welcome back to the Wildcat Cookin... Delirious: Nope. (He changes the channel) Announcer: One man, one banan.. (Delirious shoots the TV) Mini Ladd on intercom: Can Vanoss, Delirious, Wildcat, and Terroriser please step up to the office please. (They all go to a random office) Wildcat: Okay lets do this shit. Terroriser: We'll send in the choppa when we are read... fuck this I'm out.... Delirious: We'll find these guys and fuck them. Vanoss: Wait what? (They all start laughing) Wildcat: Fukin dumbass. Vanoss: Wait who are we fighting? Mini Ladd: We are fighting the dreaded lobster people. (The screen shows Nogla in a yard raising his hand) Delirious: Ready to die lobster. Nogla: mmhmmm. Vanoss: Ready guys. Wildcat: Fuck yeah lets do this. (They attack and kill Nogla) Nogla: Fuck you guys. (He logs off) Wildcat: I need to fucking get pizza man. (He logs off) Terroriser: Mini, come with me to the choppa. Mini Ladd: Okay? (They log off) Vanoss: I guess it is just us then huh. Delirious: Yeah man. Vanoss: Well cya. Delirious: No, I want to prove I am superior to you, right now. Vanoss: You know I am. Delirious: No I am. Vanoss: Lets go then bitch. Delirious: Come at me. (Vanoss and Delirious pull out assault rifles and both fire but the bullets hit each other's bullets) Delirious: Die! (Delirious pulls out a grenade and throws it at Vanoss) Vanoss: OH SHIT! (Vanoss jumps out of the way and pulls out a pistol and shoots Delirious in the arm) Delirious: (Laughter) (Delirious pulls out a pistol and shoots at Vanoss but misses every bullet) Vanoss: Wow, you suck. (Vanoss pulls out a rocket launcher fires it at Delrious but Delirious dodges then fires a grenade from a grenade launcher but Vanoss shoots it out of the air) Delirous: God damn it dude. (Delirious runs up to Vanoss and punches him in the face and then Vanoss kicks Delirious in the balls) Vanoss: That would have hurt more. Delirious: Fuck you. (Vanoss shocks delirious with electricity then starts to choke him) Delirious: Dick move man! Vanoss: I know. (Delirious pulls out his bat and knocks Vanoss over the head with it) Vanoss: Ow you dick. (Vanoss pulls out an SMG and releases bullets into Delrious but Delirious was behind a wall so it does not matter) Mini Ladd: If you look out this window you can see two retards fighting. Basically Ido Wrk: Oooooo Ahhhhh Vanoss: Who is up there. Mini Ladd: It is just me, I am televising this in the choppa. Vanoss: Why? Mini Ladd: I don't know. (Laughter) Delirious: Wo don't need you here. Mini Ladd: You kinda do. Vanoss: This in infringing on my rights. Wildcat: You are Canadian, the only right you have is snow. Vanoss: HEY! Wildcat: Yeah? Vanoss: fuck you...... (Delirious pulls out a pistol and shoots Vanoss toward the leg but Vanoss dodges) Vanoss: Nice try bitch! (Vanoss pulls out a rocket launcher and fires it at Delirious hitting him in the face) Vanoss: It is over! Delirious: not yet.... Vanoss: Huh? Delirious: I have power that I have never really shown before (In Vanoss' ears) Delirious: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH (Vanoss goes on his phone and checks Twitter) Delirious: And that is why you will lose.... HEY WERE YOU LISTENING Vanoss: Sorry, you are so boring I zoned out. Delirious: Fuck this KA..... Vanoss: Wait....... Delirious: ME....... HA..... Mini Ladd: Time to go time to go! (Mini Ladd leaves) Delirious: ME.... Vanoss: Shit.. Delirious: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Delirious fires a Kamehameha at Vanoss hitting him with Vanoss clinging on to life) Vanoss: huff puff.. you really did a number on me. Delirious: Like I said, I am king delirious. (Delirious stands proud) Vanoss: Too ba...urgh..d you are not going to live any longer. Delirious: What? Vanoss: Look around you. Delirious: oh shiittttt (There are c4s all around Delirious) Vanoss: Kaboom. (Vanoss explodes all of the c4s on Delirious' face and Vanoss lies on his back relieved) Vanoss: Glad that is ov..... wait a minute it does not say he respawned. Delirious: I aint dead man. Vanoss: Uh oh. (Delirious kicks Vanoss in the air getting him with a giant combo of punches and kicks then he kicks Vanoss down with a giant kick) Vanoss: *While coughing up blood* You'll hear, from my attourney. Delirious: Like I said, I am King delirious. (The match ends with Delirious crushing Vanoss' skull under his foot) KO!!! Analysis Gogeta: We are dining on owl soup tonight! Zinogre: Vanoss may have held the intelligence and weaponry advantage, but Delirious' far greater speed, strength, and durability easily won him this battle. Gogeta: Vanoss may be able to control lightning, but... Zinogre: Delirious can control him own ki and used ki based attacks like the Kamehameha, far greater than just normal electricity. Gogeta: Also Delirious was easily durable enough to take any punishment that Vanoss puts out, any weapon or ability that Vanoss has would be ineffective toward Delirious. Zinogre: Remember, Delirious can survive a shot from Saitama through a mountain, no weapon that Vanoss has even comes close to that power. Gogeta: The main reason Delirious won though is their knowledge of each other, Delirious almost never shows his powers in front of Vanoss, and Vanoss does not know how strong Delirious actually is. Zinogre: Vanoss always shows his powers except for his electricity all the time, Delirious would easily have a tactical advantage because he never shows his powers off. Gogeta: Sure, Vanoss is smarter and can fight better than Delirious, but Vanoss works worse in stressful situations than Delirious. Zinogre: And with Delirious' immense strength and speed. Gogeta: Vanoss would be very stressed out when Delirious shows his strength. Zinogre: And Remember, Delirious can fly, making him a very difficult target to even hit in the first place. Gogeta: Looks like Vanoss will not be Hoodining himself out of this fight. Zinogre: The winner is H20Delirious Advantages & Disadvantages Vanoss: +Smarter +Better Weapons +More Skilled -Physically Outclassed -Works Worse Under Stressful Conditions -Less knowledge of Delirious' true potential Delirious: +Stronger +More Durable +Far Faster +More Unpredictable +More knowledge on Vanoss' true potential -Less Skilled -Dumber -Worse Weapons Do you agree? Yes, Delirious should win No, Vanoss should win Depends Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:'Internet Personas' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016